The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a layshaft generator and, more particularly, a layshaft generator for use with an aircraft engine.
In conventional engines, generators convert rotational energy of an engine shaft into electricity. Where the engines are designed for use in aircrafts, the generator and, particularly, the main generator provides most if not all of the electricity for the electrical components on board. Thus, for large commercial aircraft having a large number of electrical components that demand a similarly large electrical load, the main generator is often large and heavy in order to be capable of meeting this load.
A problem exists, however, in that conventional engines are often designed in such a way that the large and heavy main generator places a cantilever load on its support structure. For example, rotation of an engine shaft is transmitted to an accessory gearbox by way of a series of bevel gearboxes and the main generator is then coupled to the accessory gearbox at a relatively large distance from the engine shaft. The main generator is thereby receptive of the rotation as having been transmitted through the accessory gearbox. With this configuration, the accessory gearbox must include a large number of gears and gear connections that are sufficiently wide enough to transfer engine shaft rotation to the main generator and it must be long enough to provide a main generator mounting.